This invention relates to dc-to-dc converters and more particularly to a switching converter having nonpulsating input and output current.
Several of the prior-art dc-to-dc converters are described here and some of their deficiencies are discussed. Later, after the present invention disclosed herein has been described, comparison of the invention with the prior-art converters will reveal the superior characteristics of the invention.
All of the three configurations discussed here (conventional buck-boost, cascade connected boost and buck, and double-ended, push-pull converters) have the general DC conversion property, that is increase or decrease of both DC voltage and current. The same property is present in this invention as well, but with nonpulsating input and output current, and if desired isolation between the input and output can be obtained. The input or output current ripple may be reduced to zero.